The Check Engine Light Inevitability
by Trisha Uchiha
Summary: Penny's car finally gives out while she's driving Sheldon to a symposium and it allows the two them to grow closer. They are forced to share a room and Penny unknowingly begins to make Sheldon fall for her while Leonard is suspicious. Sheldon/Penny
1. Chapter 1

**Sadly, I don't own The Big Bang Theory**

Sheldon shook his head at the check engine light for the tenth time since he got into Penny's car. It alarmed him to no end of her blatant disregard of something a simpleton would have no difficulty understanding.

"Penny, the check engine light has been lit for years now." Sheldon began, earning a glance from her as she stopped at a red light.

"I told you its fine and until I get some money I won't fix it." She droned, tired of his comments about it.

"What if the engine explodes and we perish in a fiery catastrophe?"

Penny hit the gas, rolling her eyes. "That's not going to happen. Why don't you read over your speech to make sure you have it memorized?"

"I have an eidetic memory. I have no need to do so again." Sheldon replied, averting his eyes from the dashboard, a task which is proving to be difficult.

She sighed; Leonard had faked a sickness so that he wouldn't have to take Sheldon to the Seminar in Long Beach this weekend. Raj was nowhere to be found and Howard and Bernadette were busy with wedding preparations with Amy.

At least she could go swimming and relax, plus it was all paid for. How could she turn it down? Penny looked over at Sheldon as he rambled about weather and traffic as she kept repeating the same phrase in her head: 'think of it as a vacation'.

* * *

><p>Sheldon's eyes widened as he turned his head to look at Penny. "What was that?"<p>

"You've heard that sound before when you drove me to the hospital and lots of other times. Sometimes the engine just pops; it's no big deal."

"No big deal? It might as well tick and explode like a time bomb." He ranted as he squinted through the passenger window. It was already evening and the lack of lights made it hard to make out anything.

Penny rolled her eyes. "We'll make there, this car has a fighting spirit Sheldon. It should have died years ago."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better because it isn't considering we're in the middle of nowhere." He replied as he took out his phone.

"You're being paranoid. Just relax; we're an hour away from the hotel."

The car then spluttered and came to a slow halt, earning a groan from Penny.

"I believe you spoke too soon." Sheldon said pulling out his cell as she glared at him. "We also appear to be out of range to phone for assistance. Check if you have service on yours."

He reached to the backseat and handed Penny her purse. She pulled it out and checked hers as well. "I don't either."

"Good Lord, we're going to die because of your incompetence."

* * *

><p>She held her phone up over her head as she circled around the area; it reminded her of that scene from The Lion King as Rafiki held up Simba. If the situation wasn't serious she would have laughed at herself.<p>

"Damn it, I've got nothing! Do you?" Penny called out, her eyes scanning to find a light from his cell phone when there was no answer.

"Hello?" She called out again and fear washed over her. Penny bolted toward the direction of the car, the gravel on the side of the road grinding under her shoes.

She darted to the passenger side, pressing her palms against the window and felt her stomach drop; he wasn't there.

"Oh God..." Penny breathed, looking farther down the road and observed the forest on her right side.

"Sheldon!" She called out and made her way down toward the area and pushed away the branches blindly. Penny kept going straight when she crashed into something hard and felt hands on her shoulders steadying her. She was about to scream when she felt one of the hands cover her mouth.

"Refrain from screaming Penny." Sheldon whispered as he felt her relax before withdrawing his hand.

"If you hadn't said something I would have kneed you in the groin. Consider yourself lucky."

He cringed, the memory of Todd Zarnecki's pain and anguish appearing in his thoughts. "Noted. Now did you come across anything suspicious?"

"Other than you, no, and why are we whispering?

"I heard something and I thought that-" Sheldon replied and froze as a growling sound made him go silent.

Their eyes locked and immediately they bolted in unison, running toward the car as they heard rustling behind them. Spotting the car on the shoulder they ran faster as Penny rummaged through her purse.

"Damn it, I can't see where my keys are!" She cried as Sheldon yanked the bag from her hands.

"Why do women insist on carrying around these large purses?" He asked as he dug through the contents quickly, feeling every article thoroughly.

"Quickly Sheldon!"

"They aren't there Penny."

Her eyes immediately fell to the ground, scanning for any metallic object in sight. Penny turned around as Sheldon's eyes moved to her back pocket, her keys dangling out. He reached over into the left pocket and pulled out the keys, quickly opening the driver's door.

Sheldon slipped inside as Penny leapt onto his lap, locking the door immediately.

"Due to your incompetence we could've been mauled by a bear." He said, catching his breath. "How could you not feel the keys jabbing into your left buttock?"

"I don't know. I think it was the fear that got to me."

"Nevertheless I blame you."

"Hey, if you hadn't wandered that far from the car and answered when I called your name this wouldn't have happened." Penny defended, staring at him.

"I was searching for a signal on my phone and it unfortunately died." Sheldon retorted as her face inched closer to his.

"And what did you think I was doing?"

Sheldon went silent as he realized their proximity to one another. His hand rested on her thigh and her arm was wrapped around his neck as she still sat on his lap.

"Penny, please remove yourself from my person."

She nodded as she slid off him and sat in the passenger seat. "What do you think we should do now?"

Sheldon readjusted the seat all the way back as far as it could go. "I suggest we sleep and wait until morning to find assistance. If we leave this car who knows what might happen to us."

"Alright that sounds good." She replied, adjusting her seat as well.

He watched her lay on her back and shook his head. "No, that position is unacceptable."

She turned her head to look at him, raising an eyebrow. "Why not? You're lying on your back."

"Obviously because unlike you, I don't snore. I do not wish to be awoken by this even once during the night."

She sighed and shifted onto her side. "Happy?"

"I'm not unhappy."

Penny rolled her eyes. "You're never satisfied."

"On the contrary, I am satisfied that you didn't misplace the keys to your Volkswagen causing us to spend the night awake in fear of our inevitable death by a rabid wild animal or some murderer."

She rolled her eyes before turning her back to him. "Goodnight Sheldon."

"Goodnight Penny."

* * *

><p>She began to stir and opened her eyes slowly, Sheldon's face coming into view. He was still asleep and on his side, facing her. Penny then looked down and saw that his arm was outstretched to her with his hand resting on her breast.<p>

"Sheldon wake up." She said, tapping his arm and causing him to open his eyes.

Penny then pointed to his hand. "Care to explain this?"

His eyes widened and fell onto his hand, quickly retracting it. "I can explain. During the night you rolled and I pushed your back to cease the snoring. Apparently you must have rolled in the other direction as well."

She stared at him and he cleared his throat. "I apologize."

"Apology accepted."

* * *

><p>"This is highly dangerous." Sheldon told her as she shot him a look.<p>

"We have to hitchhike because we don't have a choice."

He glanced at his watch. "We have been passed by several cars in the last hour. Clearly the drivers deem you as a psychopath."

Penny glared. "They would stop if I was alone."

"So I'm the reason?"

"Pretty much." She answered, leaning her thumb out closer to the road. "Alright how about you hide behind the car and we'll see if someone will stop, okay?"

"Very well but I highly doubt it." Sheldon answered, crouching behind the car.

She smiled widely and waited patiently for a short while as a red Honda started slowing down and parked near her.

"Could you give me a ride or let me use your cell phone?" Penny asked the two young men inside, battling her eyelashes as she braced herself against their open window.

Sheldon watched as a guy handed her a cell phone and he got out from behind the car. The guy's expression changed to terror and yelled at his friend to drive as Penny' s eyes widened.

"Wait!" She called out after them and turned around see Sheldon looking at her.

"By using your promiscuity you've managed to get us a phone, kudos."

"Yup and it has a signal." She answered. "I told you that no one stopped because of you."

"Alright, I believe I was uninformed of this social situation."

"You were wrong." Penny corrected as she held the phone up to her ear.

He twitched and looked away. "I never said that."

* * *

><p>The tow truck took them to the Symposium as Penny thanked the driver. Sheldon ranted about the lack of seat belts and that he was driving ten miles above the posted speed limit as she pushed him toward the building.<p>

Together they walked up the front desk and Sheldon spoke up."Good afternoon, I have two reservations under Dr. Cooper."

The red headed receptionist nodded and typed on his computer before looking back at them. "Ah yes, unfortunately because you didn't check in last night as arranged we were forced to give away one of the two rooms you originally booked."

"Fine. Then may I book another room?" He asked as the man searched his computer again.

"Unfortunately no. All the rooms have already been booked."

"This is unacceptable. I require a separate room so call-"

"We'll take it." She told the man, cutting off Sheldon as the bellboy took their suitcases.

"Now wait just a minute Penny."

"I don't need you to go bat crap crazy on me now. Just realize that things like this happen and it's out of your control. The world isn't perfect."

He scoffed as they headed to the elevator. "My world is."

* * *

><p>Sheldon held his phone up to his ear as he conversed with Leonard."You're feeling better I hear."<p>

"Yeah, the minute you left the fever miraculously died down."

He frowned. "How unfortunate. I wouldn't have to drive in Penny's deathtrap then."

Penny then came out of the bathroom clad only in a towel as she walked over to her suitcase, pulling out a bikini.

"Must you walk around like that? Although I have seen you naked before this is highly inappropriate."

Leonard stammered on the phone. "W-what?"

"Leonard focus. Now I-"

"Why is she naked in front of you again and in your hotel room?" He yelled as Sheldon pulled the phone away from his ear to avoid damage to his hearing.

"I would explain but your outburst is uncalled for as Penny dumped you twice in the past three years. I'll call you again when you've composed yourself." He said calmly before hanging up his phone.

Penny walked out of the bathroom in her bikini and had a towel in her hand. "I'm off to the pool since it's not as sunny as I hoped it would be for the beach. See ya later."

"You're not coming to the seminar?" He asked with disappointment, causing her to sigh.

"Sheldon, I promised you I would go to yours but that's it. I want to relax and enjoy my stay here."

"Is swimming really much more interesting than listening to some of the brilliant minds of our time? Not as brilliant as mine but that's another story."

Penny tapped her chin, feigning that she was considering his words. "Hmm, let me think about that. Yes."

"Swimming is not a leisurely activity, but a necessity when the polar ice caps melt to ensure survival."

"I take it you can't swim?" She asked, taking a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"I learned on the internet so I have confidence in my ability."

"Did you practice the skills at the community pool?"

Sheldon shook his head. "If course not, the amount of bacteria in a public pool is nauseating. I learned on the floor."

Penny smirked at him. "You're so gonna drown."

**Thank you for reading and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for the reviews and here's the next chapter, enjoy!**_

"Use your legs Sheldon." Penny ordered as she watched him splash around like a fish. His form was there but as soon as he swam a few centimetres he would stop moving his legs. This would cause him to sink like a rock before frantically splashing to avoid drowning even though they weren't in the deep end.

"I am and this looked much simpler on Youtube."

She rolled her eyes as he stood up, the water went down to slightly below his waist and he ruffled his hair from the excess water.

"Come here, I'm going to teach you like I taught my nephew."

He stared at her in fear. "I hope it isn't anything like what my neighbor's father did."

"I don't think I could have you sit on my back." Penny answered as Sheldon shook his head.

"That would have been more appropriate. Andy's father picked him up and threw him into a lake. I believed that would be the first time in my life I would have witnessed a murder."

Her eyes widened. "Don't tell me he drowned?"

"Of course not. He adapted and swam like a dolphin, his father was so proud."

Penny sighed and pointed to the water. "Get down and try to lie on your stomach."

"So you can kill me? Oh, I don't think so."

She glared at him and he complied as she put her hands under his torso. He flinched at her touch but said nothing.

"Alright. I need you to move your arms and legs just like in that video you watched."

He listened and alternated between his left and right, doing the same with his legs earning a smile from Penny.

"Good Sheldon. Now I'm going to slowly let you go so keep trying to swim."

Still keeping up with his movement she let go so he could swim toward the other side of the pool. His movements jerked a bit and he stopped moving completely before he got halfway and started to sink again.

* * *

><p>Sheldon dried his hair with a towel. "This was a productive days since I finally learned to swim. Who would have thought you could teach me something again?"<p>

Penny stared at him as continued. "I believe a thank you is in order. Should we have dinner downstairs?"

Her expression softened in surprise. "Thanks Sheldon and sure. But isn't tonight-"

"We are for all intents and purposes on vacation. Shouldn't we give into social convention and embrace the chaos?" He asked, standing up from the couch.

"I guess but if you're uncomfortable..."

Sheldon turned to look at her. "Ever since that incident with Mr. D'Onofrio I've realized that a little change is not that bad. Besides, what's the worst that could happen if I eat something different tonight? I'll let you get changed in private."

Penny watched him disappear into the bathroom with his suit and realized that, although it was baby steps, he was different from when she had first met him five years ago. "I think I'm starting to like this Sheldon. Who would have thought he could change?"

After she changed her phone buzzed on the table and she walked over, glancing down at the caller id.

"Hi Leonard. What's up?" Penny answered.

"Just checking up. I tried calling you all day." He answered as she mentally sighed. They had broken up a while ago but he still treated her like his girlfriend.

"I left my phone in the room and I haven't checked it since this morning. If you can believe it I actually went swimming with Sheldon today."

She could picture him furrowing his eyebrows. "I guess that Youtube video paid off after all."

Penny let out a laugh. "Nope, it was useless. I had to teach him and now he can really survive when the polar ice caps melt."

"Oh that's great then. So why haven't we gone swimming before?"

"Well, you were afraid you might get sunburned, remember?" Penny asked him.

"Not at the indoor pool."

"Yup, there was a glass ceiling above it. You were afraid of melanoma."

Leonard gulped. "Oh yeah. So I'll get out of your way."

"Penny, we need to leave." Sheldon said and he heard his voice.

"Oh, you're going with Sheldon somewhere?"

Penny glanced over at him as he pointed to his watch. "Yeah, we're having dinner tonight."

"Oh, alright enjoy your evening."

"Thanks Leonard." She replied and hung up the phone. Penny picked up her purse and walked toward Sheldon when he stopped her.

"Are you wearing that to dinner?" He asked, staring at her dress. It was a knee-length black dress that hugged her curves and showed a bit of cleavage.

She placed a hand on her hip and raised her eyebrow. "So? You're wearing a suit since its black tie only."

Sheldon opened his mouth. "Am I forbidden from asking a simple question?"

Penny looked over at him and saw his jaw twitched slightly. She lightly patted him on the cheek. "If course not. Let's go Moonpie."

"Only Meemaw can call me that."

* * *

><p>"Has Leonard made any progress with his research?" Sheldon asked as he set his utensils down. Penny jabbed the last of her steamed vegetables on her fork.<p>

"I'm not sure. Why?"

He shrugged. "I assumed the reason he called was to brag about his derivative work."

She shook her head. "Nope. he just wanted to find out what I was doing."

Sheldon took a sip of water as he peered over his glass at her. "Leonard is so fixated on you it's baffling."

"Why?" She asked, slightly surprised by his remark.

"For one, Leonard has delusions that you are the only woman in the world for him which is preposterous and two, you deserve better than an experimental physicist with a Napoleon complex."

Penny smirked. "Glad someone understands."

"Then why would you enter into a relationship with him a second time?" Sheldon asked puzzled.

She swirled the red wine in her glass. "I guess I was lonely. I thought that he was the best I could find and I took another shot."

He snorted. "Leonard, the best you could find? That's insane on the face of it."

Penny took a sip from her glass. "Sheldon, you don't understand. I'm getting closer to thirty and I still haven't found the right guy."

"I fail to understand. What does age have to do with it?"

"I always thought that I would be married by now and have kids. Be a famous actress instead of barely getting by pay check after pay check." She explained before finishing off her glass.

"I see. I have also been pressured by my mother about giving her grandchildren."

She smiled slightly. "No test tube babies huh?"

He folded his hands on the table. "Indeed. I explained that Amy and I had terminated our relationship and she got upset with me. Mother said that was her last hope even after I told her Missy and George were still available for fulfilling her wishes."

Penny stared at him as Sheldon finished the remaining water in his glass. "So even if Amy was the one you wouldn't want to have children eventually with her?"

"I did give the matter an extensive amount of debate and but I realized that I didn't. I felt no emotional bond with Amy nor do I have any intentions of creating one in the future. She's simply a friend that was later my girlfriend and is now back to being a friend." He answered honestly.

She opened her mouth slightly but their waitress walked up to them. The woman, whose name was Chelsea, was tall, slim and the same height as Penny but with natural curly golden blonde hair instead.

"How did you enjoy the food?" She asked Sheldon sweetly then proceeded to glare at Penny at the corner of her eye.

She scoffed under her breath as he answered the waitress' question first with a complement on the cleanliness of the utensils as she placed the bill on the table before walking away with a toothy grin.

Sheldon looked at Penny, seeing the frown on her face. "Was the dinner not to your standards?"

She turned her eyes away from the waitress as she flirted with another customer at a nearby table to glance at him. "No, it was delicious. Thank you for inviting me to dinner Sheldon."

He took out his wallet and pulled out his credit card. "I don't understand. Your expression says otherwise."

"Oh, it's just that waitress, she was flirting with you. And you don't have to pay for me." Penny told him, opening her purse.

"Was she? I didn't notice." Sheldon replied before staring at her. "And I believe I do. It's customary for the man to pay for a lady while out on a dinner date."

"Aww, thanks Sheldon." She said folding her hands on the table and let out a small laugh. Yeah, Sheldon wouldn't notice things like that." You know, that waitress also left you her number."

He raised his hands from the table and looked around, even examining his napkins for fear they had been soiled before he used them. Penny reached across and took the bill, flipping it over for him. There in prefect blue hand writing was a message with a number: 'Call me, Chelsea ❤.'

Sheldon's eyes were unmoving and he simply glanced at it briefly. "I see. Her foolish attempts were for naught this evening." He then held it up and pointed to the symmetrical heart. "Did you know that this is actually the shape of the buttocks of a female bending over?"

She smiled and felt herself relax at his words causing her to freeze. Wait, was she actually relieved that Sheldon wasn't interested in that tramp?

* * *

><p>Penny lay on the bed horizontally, her feet dangling over the edge as she pondered about her reaction to Sheldon's words.<p>

"Penny?"

It snapped her out of her thoughts and she opened her eyes to see Sheldon staring at her. She sighed before answering. "What?"

"You're completely disregarding the use of a bed by lying on it incorrectly and your body is impeding access to the rest of the bed."

Penny grinned and didn't move. "But at least my head is away from the door to protect myself from criminals."

He paused and looked at the door before his eyes fell on her."Acceptable but you are still taking up the whole bed."

She sat up and scooted over to the right side, earning a surprised look from Sheldon. "You're sleeping there?"

"Why? Is there something wrong now?"

"Nothing of the sort; it's just that it's surprising that you would choose that side unconsciously." He answered in a quiet voice as Penny slipped under the covers.

"I always like sleeping on the left. And you sleep in the middle, right?"

"Correct, but I tend to move to the right during the night." Sheldon answered before getting into the bed. "It's as if we're perfectly matched to sleep together. Fascinating."

_**Chapter 3 Coming Soon!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Another chapter for my lovely readers!**_

Penny sat in the front, listening to Sheldon's speech even though it was completely over her head. She caught a few things in his formula, remembering what f, m and e stood for but at least she tried, right?

He kept talking, his eyes gleaming with excitement as he explained his reasoning for the formula. Penny smiled, watching him be passionate about what he loves doing for a living and being successful at it. If only her career would take off the same way.

After his speech he was applauded and exited to the right when she caught a glimpse of a man approaching Sheldon before they disappeared from her view.

Standing up, she slung her Louis Vuitton knock-off purse over her shoulder and walked out into the hall where she spotted him shaking the same man's hand. Penny paused, thinking it might be important and walked toward the buffet, grabbing a plate for herself.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long when Sheldon walked over to Penny, a smile plastered across his face and not the koala one; a real genuine smile.<p>

"Penny, I have excellent news." He exclaimed as she handed him a plate with finger sandwiches, slices of fruit and Caesar salad.

"Does it have to do with that man?" She asked as Sheldon looked down at the plate.

"Correct and is this-"

"Yup." Penny answered, popping the 'p'.

"Freshly cut?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes."

"Appropriate ratio of dressing?"

"Of course."

Sheldon stared at her proudly. "Why, thank you Penny. You are much better at this than Leonard."

She grinned; it was a while since he complemented her without condescension. "Thanks. So is that man important or something?"

"Indeed. He scouts potential Nobel Prize candidates by attending various conferences yearly. If my formula is proven, I am certain I could prove string theory."

"Wow, that's awesome! I guess you're one step closer to your dream."

He nodded as they walked over to a table to sit down. "I knew it was bound to happen in my thirties however I will have to share it with someone."

Penny watched his expression change to seriousness. "Really, is it one of the guys?"

"You, obviously."

Her eyes widened and pointed to herself. "Me? Why? I'm not a scientist."

Sheldon crossed his arms across his chest. "Need I remind you of the events on February 25th of this year?"

Penny was confused and blinked, trying to remember.

_**Almost two months earlier...**_

"Sheldon, give it up and get some rest." Leonard groaned, tired of the whiteboards popping out of nowhere as if they reproduced on their own. There was almost no room to freely move around the apartment and he was feeling claustrophobic thanks to being stuffed into lockers, backpacks and the trashcans by bullies just to name a few.

"I can't Leonard. I've been working for five days straight and I've almost figured it out." Sheldon retorted, scribbling hastily that Leonard was surprised he didn't break the marker yet.

He sighed and got up from the couch, getting his keys from the bowl. "Fine, but I'm leaving for some fresh air."

"You can open a window, Leonard. It's not that difficult."

"I can't get to the bathroom let alone to the window!" He yelled and Sheldon turned his head to observe his surroundings, almost as if he just realized the whiteboards.

"Alright, point."

"When I get back you better get this organized. I don't want to go and use the bathroom at Penny's again." Leonard ordered, pointing at him.

"Is that a euphemism for sexual intercourse?" He asked causing his roommate to look at him over his glasses.

"Think about it Sheldon."

"How should I know? I don't know what goes on inside your brain and trust me I have better things to do."

Leonard sighed before mumbling. "It isn't but I wish it was."

Sheldon shook his head. "Didn't I say that your ill-fated romance with Penny would come to an end? Especially more so during the second time?"

"Fine, you were right." Leonard admitted slowly as his friend nodded and turned to look back at his board.

"Drat, I lost my place. Now I have to start over."

* * *

><p>Penny quietly opened the door with her spare key and poked her head in, scanning the room for any signs of life but nothing stirred. Tiptoeing inside, she quietly shut the door and spared a second glance at the boards occupying the boys' apartment.<p>

Maneuvering past them as best she could toward the kitchen, she gasped in surprise and clutched her hand to her chest, spotting Sheldon hunched over in front of a board. No wonder it seemed like anyone was home in this clutter.

"God you scared me Sheldon!" She said, opening the fridge and pulling out a carton of milk. "I'm baking and I'm a little short of milk. I need an inch of it, okay?"

Penny turned to look at him but he was unresponsive, muttering incoherent words under his breath. She placed the carton on the counter before walking over to him. He got stuck like this before and it was frightening the last time. He had no memory of it and when he woke up in the hospital he panicked, afraid he had been kidnapped for involuntary organ donation. Calling for an ambulance was the only thing she could do last year, the boys were away for summer break and she couldn't get a hold of them. Carrying or dragging him to her car down those stairs wasn't a smart option and she hoped that it wouldn't be a repeat of the last time.

"Sheldon?" Penny asked, waving her hand in front of his face and he blinked but kept his eyes fixed to the board. Alright, he was responding, better than last time. She blocked the board with her body and he twitched. Getting better.

"Sheldon, snap out of it or I'll call the hospital again."

He didn't budge an inch and stood there like a statue. Grasping his arms she gave him a little shake. "You're scaring me. Please come back and break the loopy thing in your brain."

Sheldon showed no signs of improvement and Penny had an idea. It worked for normal people so maybe his mind would go blank too. Her hands moved to his face and she brought her lips to his slowly. She didn't expect him to have such kissable lips and was surprised when she felt his hands on her arms, pushing her slightly away from him; breaking the kiss but eyes still fixed to the board.

"Penny?" He finally said, staring at her intently. Penny flinched, hoping she wouldn't get a strike or get banished for kissing him.

"Yeah?" She asked after gulping.

"Leaving milk on the counter is unacceptable. Return it immediately to its proper place when you're finished with it."

* * *

><p>After leaving the apartment and throwing her pecan pie in the oven she dashed to 4A, hoping Sheldon hadn't retreated back into his brilliant mind. She found him on the couch, deep in thought. It was odd, she should have been scolded by him for kissing him but it was as though he had no memory of it or it didn't faze him at all, even though he was a germaphobe.<p>

Placing the milk carton back into the fridge exactly as it was, with the label facing her next to Leonard's soy milk, she was curious about what Sheldon could be working on. Looking at the whiteboard closest to her, her eyes widened at the gibberish before her. No wonder he was stuck, and just looking at it was enough to make her brain explode. Her eyes drifted from board to board one by one but each one was just as crammed with formulas.

"I take it you're stuck huh?"

He turned to look at her. "I prefer not to answer obvious questions."

Penny rolled her eyes and started walking toward his direction when his voice caused her to stop.

"That board on your left is causing me distress."

"Really? Just this one?" She asked sarcastically and stared at a large formula with random numbers and Greek letters jammed inside.

"Unfortunately so. I had Leonard, Howard and Raj take a look at it while you were in your apartment for the last hour and a half." He answered, glancing at his wrist watch. "Why it took you that long to prepare a pie is beyond me but moving back to topic."

"A little insulting but I was making sure to follow the instructions step by step. It's your grandmother's delicious recipe that she gave me when she visited last year. I want to see if I could replicate it." Penny defended as he shook his head.

"I appreciate you taking the time but I doubt it will taste the same. Anyway, the brilliant minds and Howard couldn't find the problem with my formula so I shooed them away for peace and quiet."

She raised her eyebrow. "And you still can't find the problem?" Sheldon stayed silent as she gave him a smile. "Even though I'm not a scientist I could try to help you."

He let out his signature breathy laugh. "I appreciate the thought but out of the four of us, we are far more intelligent than a waitress with failed career prospects. Even factoring in that you owned Leonard in chess on your first time; that was an unexpected surprise."

"Gee, thanks for that." Penny replied, a little upset Sheldon insulted her again.

"That is not to say you are obtuse. Even disregarding your lack of education, I believe you are far more intelligent than you give yourself credit. Although a proper test would-"

"I don't want an IQ test." She cut off, raising her hand.

"Fine. If you wish to assist me then don't touch anything on my boards. Observe with your eyes only."

"Got it."

* * *

><p>Penny groaned, she stared at it for 20 minutes and she could feel her brain melting. There was something about force and gravity with mass but other than that who knew what Sheldon's mind was conjuring up? All that she saw was- wait that couldn't be it?<p>

"Sheldon?" She asked but her eyes were still fixed to the formula.

"What now Penny? I said that your pie isn't ready until three. You still have 10 minutes left." He replied tiredly, looking at his watch again.

"Hey, looking at your board feels like time is going by really fast okay? And that's not what I was going to ask." She retorted and looked over at him. "Are you supposed to have so many duplicates?"

Sheldon's face fell and she could practically hear the gears in his brain shift in thought before he bolted off the couch. "What?"

"Yeah. This triangle thingy and this number here. Plus that fish and this weird looking thing." Penny pointed to each one and Sheldon looked at her in disbelief.

"First of all that is delta and alpha. Plus it takes true genius to realize that I-" He froze, his eyes scanning over his writing in shock.

"Is that supposed to be there?" She asked sincerely and he glanced at her in surprise.

"Good God, how did you manage to realize this?"

_**The Present...**_

She grinned at the memory, and the defeated look on Sheldon's face when he realized that a woman with an IQ of 140, yeah she took the test to stop his whining, managed to find his mistakes.

"Oh yeah. That was fun."

Sheldon glared at her. "For you perhaps, but now we might have to share a Nobel Prize in the future if the formula is life-altering."

"Honey, it's alright, you can have it. I only checked your work, it's not like I contributed to it."

"But you did Penny."

She pointed at him. "No, I didn't and you deserve it for yourself. You've been working on this for a while and leave me out of it."

"I can't do that. At best I must mention you in a footnote when I publish my memoir."

Her face softened. "Fine, you can do that but that award belongs to you fair and square. Understood?"

He nodded quickly in agreement at her stern expression.

* * *

><p>"I wonder how Penny is faring the whole weekend alone with Sheldon." Leonard mused as Howard smirked.<p>

"Please, you're jealous that she chose to go with him than you. Remember your last conference before your breakup?"

Raj nodded. "Yeah, you bribed her with shoes and she still refused to go. I would have gone if you offered those cute Limited Edition Channel pumps."

They stared at him as Raj looked down quickly at his food to avoid eye contact.

_**Thank you for reading and please review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Sadly, I don't own The Big Bang Theory**

"Penny, you have clearly lost control of your faculties."

She grinned at Sheldon and downed her glass of wine. He twitched, letting her order room service was a dire mistake but he did want quiet and it seemed like a quick solution to her impromptu karaoke with the toilet paper roll. Sheldon typed away on his laptop when an alert displayed on the screen. Accepting it, the image of Leonard's face immediately popped up.

"Hey how's it going?"

He let out an audible sigh. "If you were to dismiss the fact that ordering wine while already inebriated was the worst thing to happen today then I will respond that today was productive."

"Penny's drunk huh?"

Sheldon narrowed his eyes. "It's certainly not me as you can plainly see. I'll disconnect the phone line for future reference."

A giggle emitted from the hotel room and Leonard adjusted his glasses. "Wow, she must be really drunk."

"Sheldon, you have to undress me. I'm stuck!"

He looked up from the laptop to glance behind and his eyes widened as he looked back at Leonard, who was confused by her request. "You have no idea, Leonard."

She stumbled toward Sheldon and grasped his chair, peering over his shoulder. "Oh it's Leonard! Helloooo!"

He squinted and saw that Penny had most of her dress still on, and she fumbled with the zipper behind her blindly but Leonard only focused on the fact that a) Penny was completely drunk and b) from his view she was wearing a black lacy bra.

Sheldon sighed as she ruffled his hair. "I'll have to assist Penny so that she can pass out in order for me to have some peace."

"No, she can do it herself." He blurted out earning a look from his friend.

"Obviously not. The material seems to be caught in the zipper. Did you not hear her say she's stuck?"

"But-"

Sheldon raised his eyebrow. "Don't tell me this has to do with your jealousy?"

"Maybe." He replied guiltily.

"Leonard, you already know I've seen her naked before and she isn't this time due the presence of her undergarments as you can clearly see."

He didn't respond back and when he decided to do so he saw Penny turn around with her back facing Sheldon through his screen. It was honestly stuck, she wasn't lying. Sheldon fumbled with the zipper it wasn't helping him with her swaying from side to side trying to keep still from her intoxication. Instinctively Sheldon gripped her left hip to keep her still and Leonard nearly had a seizure.

"Will you keep your balance, woman? This won't do. I need you to get on the bed to properly get the job done." He ordered, causing a giggle to erupt from her lips.

"Sheldon wants to have his way with me."

Leonard's eyes bugged out from her slurred innuendo as he watched them leave his view. A loud creak was heard followed by an 'oomph' from him.

"Penny!" Sheldon yelled off screen. "Straddling me will not help in taking your dress off quicker!"

* * *

><p>Penny groaned, opening her eyes slowly as the sunlight peeking through the windows burned her retinas. She glanced at the clock; it read 11:23AM.<p>

After rubbing her eyes she sat up and pulled down the covers, surprising herself. She was in her undergarments, which confused her. Didn't she put on her pajamas last night?

Penny got up and sighed; on the plus side there was no hangover to deal with this time. Maybe she should quit drinking for awhile, she really abused it too much. She walked over to the fridge to get some water for her dry throat.

The front door opened and she tiredly stared at Sheldon who merely shook his head at her. Penny closed the refrigerator door and fumbled with the cap. "I would have assumed you would have the decency to put on clothes by now."

Penny ignored him as she took a sip of the water. "What happened last night?"

"Ahh, memory impairment. Considering your track record I would think you would have a better chance of recovering events after binge drinking. Practice makes perfect as they say."

She shot him a weary glare. "Are you gonna tell me or not?"

"I was getting to that. You came back from a party downstairs a few hours prior to my Skyping session with Leonard, already on the brink of inebriation. You decided to order more alcohol from room service and when you decided to retire for the night it occurred to you that you were still wearing your dress." He explained and she stared at him with exhaustion, he really dragged his stories out longer than they should be.

"The zipper was stuck in the material so you asked for my assistance. I obliged and when you couldn't keep your balance I told you to get on the bed. However, you mistook my words for sexual advances and straddled me."

Penny's eyes widened. "What?"

"I'm not finished, ask questions later." Sheldon replied. "You then passed out on top of me. I quickly took of your dress and hung it in the closet before retiring to bed as well. Leonard looked as if he was about to have a heart attack may I add."

She sighed in relief. At least she didn't do anything stupid.

"Shortly after three in the morning, I was disrupted from my REM cycle by your body sprawled on top of mine. When I rolled you off my person I realized that you were naked so you must have removed your undergarments during the night."

"Oh my God. I am sorry Sheldon."

"It was alarming what alcohol does to a person but I must admit that I was at fault as well for not stopping you from ordering more alcohol. I have learned my lesson for future reference." He glanced down at his wristwatch. "I have to meet with Dr. Gruller in precisely ten minutes; breakfast is on the table for your consumption although it's probably cold by now."

She nodded and paused, looking down at her undergarments. "Then you put these on me?"

"Obviously, it was no effort to do so. I figured you would have a fright waking up in the morning."

"Thanks."

He turned around and looked at her briefly. "Also, the transparency of your undergarments leave little to the imagination. I suggest purchasing a non lacy variety on your next shopping spree."

Penny immediately tried covering herself up with her hands as Sheldon closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>"Dr. Cooper is there something on your mind?" A man in his fifties asked, with streaks of grey and white hair mixed with his own natural brown.<p>

"No, why do you ask?"

The man smiled, the crease on his forehead smoothed out. "You've been drumming your fingers on the table for the past hour."

"That doesn't mean I'm deep in thought." Sheldon lied and felt his eye twitch involuntarily.

"You've never been a good liar since I met you when you were eighteen."

He sat up straight as the discussion continued. Sheldon tried to concentrate on the matter at hand but it was proving to be a difficult task.

* * *

><p>Penny lay on her stomach on a beach towel to get some color from the sun's rays. It was years since she last tanned and she was going to enjoy herself. Luckily the majority of occupants at the hotel were nerdy and palsy so she had the beach to herself.<p>

She sighed, thinking about how she acted last night. There really was no reason for her to binge drink at all. She was close to getting a national commercial for Crest, there was no jerk of a boyfriend in her life, she picked up extra hours at the restaurant to pay her late bills and she was currently on an all-paid vacation with Sheldon.

Suddenly she recalled flashes of the night before, her zipper being stuck and how he tried to help her. Penny thought of the feeling of his hand grabbing her hip to steady her, almost possessively. The straddling was coming back as well and when she stripped off her bra and underwear during the night. There was also the kiss- wait. What?

"Why didn't he say anything about that?" She mused out loud, adjusting her sunglasses. He would have scolded her for that at least. Maybe that was just a dream like last time. Although she never told anyone, she did have a dream previously about kissing Sheldon on more than one occasion.

The first time was shortly after when she first moved in, then after she dislocated her shoulder, next was after he had asked her out on a date. During that she saw a new side of him; he was confident and dominant, something she hadn't seen in a guy in a long time. Even though she considered herself a 'big 'ol five', she preferred when a man would take control too. The last time was after she finally did kiss him, helping him break out of his loop.

Her timer dinged, snapping her out of her thoughts, reminding her to turn over onto her back. Penny looked over her sunglasses to make sure no one was around and flipped over.

* * *

><p>Sheldon had started to worry about Penny, she hadn't responded to any of his texts and it was soon time for them to check out of the hotel. He had wandered around the area, looking into stores and cafes in close proximity based on the data he collected over the years about her preferences. Sadly it was all in vain.<p>

Considering one more option he decided to walk back toward the hotel and check the beach, it was dangerous due to melanoma exposure but it was his only option. He should have put on sunscreen before venturing out of the hotel room.

Sheldon stared out into the distance at the beach area but it was basically deserted; apparently there are intelligent beings who avoid the sun just like he does. His eyes wondered and he spotted a figure in the distance lying close to the water near a beach umbrella.

"That better be Penny." Sheldon grumbled, looking up at the sun. "If not she's getting a strike for endangering my safety."

Nearing the figure he immediately recognized that it was in fact Penny and his eyes widened as he stood next to her. "Why are you topless?"

Her eyes opened and she pulled down her glasses as her mouth opened in shock. Penny instinctively turned over onto her stomach as he averted his eyes at the same time. Good Lord this woman was a handful.

"Sheldon, what are you doing here?"

"I asked a question first but I guess I'll answer. We are checking out today and we now have precisely half an hour left to do so. Has that fact escaped from your mind?"

She groaned, taking her other towel to cover her chest. "I forgot about that. You can turn around now."

"Obviously alcohol does kill brain cells at an alarming rate. Please put on your bikini top and make your way back to the hotel room. There is also the issue of calling the mechanic to deliver your vehicle."

Penny looked over at the timer. She still had two minutes left to achieve her perfect tan. "I'm almost done. Can't you let me finish?"

He crossed his arms coupled with a menacing stare. She saw something else in his eyes, something familiar and yet not so Sheldon-like. "Either you get dressed or I will do it for you."

"But Sheldon," She whined. "I worked so hard so I wouldn't get tan lines. It's not often I get a beach all to myself."

"Is that why you're naked?" Sheldon asked sternly. "Penny, by sunbathing European-style, as they refer to it, poses risks for cancer, especially on the breasts where-"

She let out a growl of frustration and stood up as she grabbed her bikini top. "Alright you win."

* * *

><p>They climbed into her car and she turned on the ignition, the check engine light wasn't blinking for the first time since she left Nebraska.<p>

"I can safely admit I have no fear for my life in your vehicle as of now." Sheldon said, fastening his seat belt.

"Thank for lending me money, Sheldon. I'll pay you back as soon as I can."

He shook his head as they pulled out of the parking lot. "There is no need but if you insist do take your time and refrain from the outbursts like last time. Paying your rent is a much higher priority. I do not wish for you to be evicted because of me."

She smiled and nodded, Penny knew now that he really was lenient when it came getting his money back. If she gets that Crest commercial then she would be able to pay him back right away

When they pulled out on the highway Sheldon glanced over at her. "I noticed that you had your tattoo modified."

"Yup, since you said it was spelled wrong." Penny replied, her eyes still focused on the road when she opened her mouth slightly. "Did you stare at it that long enough to notice?"

He swallowed in fear of being attacked on the highway. If Penny were to turn on him then fiery peril was imminent, even with the lack of the blinking check engine light. "I apologize; my curiosity got the better of me while I put on your panties. Rounded buttocks are appealing on a biological level."

She gripped the steering wheel in thought; 'Sheldon was an ass man?'

_**Thank you for reading and please review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Another chapter for my lovely readers, enjoy!**_

Sheldon walked into his apartment, only to be met with an angry Leonard sitting in his spot. He pondered the implications of ignoring him and bolting for his bedroom but decided against it; when it came to Penny who knows what he was capable of.

"Hello Leonard." Sheldon greeted, setting his suitcase on the floor.

Leonard in return narrowed his eyes. "Care to tell me what the hell was going on during our last Skyping session?"

He sighed, what was his problem? They were no longer in a relationship, yet again, so how was this behavior justified? "You're in my spot."

"I don't care." Leonard barked, causing Sheldon to walk over to the chair near the couch.

"Alright, what is your unneeded anger directed at?" He asked, folding his hands together. "If you are this upset over trifling misunderstandings then how would you react if coitus was brought up?"

This caused his roommate's eyes to widen and he gripped the armrest. "You had sex with her?"

Sheldon shot him a haughty look. "Of course not, focus Leonard. Nothing happened between Penny and me, even though it's none of your business."

Leonard's expression started to relax as did his grip. "Really?"

"Obviously, Penny was inebriated and got out of control. What else could it have been?" Sheldon replied, standing up from the chair.

* * *

><p>Penny didn't bother unpacking her clothes and headed straight for her alcohol, moving it to her counter. She was going to kick her alcoholism to the curb and for good this time. Dumping the contents into the sink, which was a little hard at first for her since it was her reward for those extra shifts.<p>

She said goodbye to her wine as the remaining liquid went down the drain and started sorting the bottles when there was a knock on her door.

"Coming!" Penny called before opening door to a nervous Leonard standing outside her door.

"Can we talk?" He asked and she motioned for him to come inside."Look, we need to discuss some important matters regarding- did you just drink all that alcohol?"

She shot him a look. "No, I dumped all of it. Keep talking while I finish cleaning up."

"Good to know. Look, I need to talk about us."

Penny froze and focused on one of the bottles. "I don't know what you mean."

He fumbled with his words slightly. "I've been thinking that we should pick up where we left off."

An empty wine bottle slipped from her hands and shattered on the floor. "Damnit it!"

Leonard quickly walked over to her as she started picking up the pieces with her fingers. "Are you alright?"

She accidentally cut her finger on a shard and winced. "No, I'm not alright. Leonard, we tried twice and there is no point to dating again. It's obviously not meant to be. Our fate is to remain just as friends."

He looked down at her index finger as it dripped blood onto the floor. "Fate can always be changed. Nothing is set in stone."

"Not ours." Penny replied as Leonard's expression saddened."Please can I be alone?"

"But you're hurt."

She waved him off. "I can take care of myself. I have for years long before I knew you."

Leonard breathed slightly and turned around to walk out of her apartment, sparing a second glance at her before shutting the door behind him.

Penny groaned, sliding to the floor and brought her knees to her chest before burying her face into them. She let out a sob, wondering if she was slowly going crazy with the conflicted thoughts and feelings that she was suppressing. Not only was nothing was going right in her life but she was starting to fall for Sheldon Cooper.

* * *

><p>A stream of sunlight peeked through her blinds onto her face and she brought her hand up to it in an attempt to block it, but the action was in vain. She looked around the room and noticed she was in her bedroom but wasn't she on the floor before?<p>

Penny then proceeded to rub her eyes when she noticed the Band-Aid on her index finger. She hadn't done that either. Did Leonard come back to help her after turning down his offer?

After taking a shower she marched over to 4A and spotted Leonard sitting on the couch. "Good morn- I mean good afternoon Penny." He greeted, turning his head to look at her after checking the time.

Penny greeted back and held up her bandaged finger. "Did you help me last night?"

Leonard offered her a puzzled look. "No, I immediately went to bed after our discussion last night. Are you sure you didn't do it yourself?"

Pausing in thought, she realized it was possible after her crying session. It was definitely not out of the question. "Maybe. If the girls show up before I get back tell them I left to pay some bills okay?"

He nodded as she left the apartment and shut the door behind her. Sheldon emerged from the bathroom and pointed toward the door. "Was that Penny?"

"Yeah. I think I might have made things awkward between us last night."

He stared at his roommate as he poured hot water into his blue mug in the kitchen."I am going to make an observation as you know I never guess as a Theoretical Physicist. Did you perhaps make another confession regarding your feelings toward her?"

Leonard's eyebrow furrowed. "Not this time. I instead offered a proposition only to be shot down for good. It's a shame I really love her."

Sheldon halted the stirring of his tea and looked up at him. "You are not in love with Penny."

"Really? If you are such an expert on everything then tell me why I'm not."

This caused him to stare at Leonard smugly. "For instance, your infatuation is rooted in only the physical aspects. The minute she moved in across the hall all that you thought of was achieving coitus with Penny. I will admit that I was taken aback by your success in dating her but as predicted it was doomed to fail."

"You're asexual Sheldon. If a beautiful woman such as Penny were to flirt with you it would not grasp your attention for a second."

Sheldon took a sip of his tea. In normal circumstances Leonard would be right but given the years he has known Penny, he no longer thought of himself as a Homo Novus; at least not a pure one. Recent events regarding her behavior on the trip coupled with his cursed eidetic memory have only solidified this. He was powerless the minute she waltzed into his life and referred to him as a beautiful mind genius. Over the years he did his best to ignore it, he deemed his work to be far more important than relationships and he did covet the Nobel Prize greatly. But if Penny were to disappear from his life, heaven forbid, he admittedly would not be able to function and that alone was a frightening thought.

"I would not say that Leonard as you remember what happened nearly 2,556 days ago. If a woman were to flirt with me I would know it, although a few years ago I wouldn't have." He answered avoiding his gaze, omitting 'except for Penny' before sitting down in his spot.

Leonard stared at him bemused. "2,556 days ago?"

He took a sip of his tea. "Indeed, it was an unfortunate incident however it was beyond my control at the time."

His roommate stared at him as if he was insane. "What the hell are you talking about? Look, if a woman like Penny were to ask you out would you say 'yes'?"

Sheldon concentrated on his tea intently. "Leonard, you know how I feel about liaisons, especially ones in the romantic sense."

"Answer my question." Leonard ordered, he needed to feel comfort in the fact that Sheldon and Penny would never become involved. As ludicrous as it sounded in his mind, their interactions over the years and their recent trip has made him uncomfortable especially since she was immune to men like Zack now.

He twitched slightly but Leonard didn't spot it. "I refuse to provide one as the answer is plainly obvious."

Letting out another sigh he turned to look at Sheldon. "Please, it would make me feel better."

"A carnal relationship between me and Penny would never progress. I can barely tolerate her habits and personality." Sheldon replied and there was no sign of facial twitches.

Leonard adjusted his glasses before a thought entered his mind. "Did you go to Penny's last night?"

Sheldon shook his head but the twitching began. "Of course not."

"You are a terrible liar. What was on Penny's finger?"

"A bandage." He blurted out and realized what he said. "Drat."

* * *

><p>Penny got out of her car and proceeded to the bank when her cell rang; it was her agent. She took a deep breath and answered it."Hello Janice."<p>

"Penny, I've got the results of your audition for Crest."

She crossed her fingers, she needed this gig. "What were the results?"

"You didn't get into the final round."

Penny bit her lip and her expression darkened. "Oh I see."

The woman let out a laugh after hearing the change in her voice. "There was no need for another audition because you're the new face for Crest!"

She let out a joyful laugh and jumped up, earning stares from passerbys but she didn't care. This was her first job since the hemorrhoid commercial and she would finally get her big break.

* * *

><p>"Fine, I went over to her apartment and found her sleeping on the floor." Sheldon admitted as Leonard listened suspiciously. "I took care of her cut and carried her to her bed after she refused to wake up. After that I left although I should have straightened up a bit. Her housekeeping skills have improved but-"<p>

"Why would you do that?" He asked, cutting Sheldon off.

"I-I don't know."

Leonard watched his faces for ticks but none surfaced yet again. "Do you care for Penny?"

"She is my friend and neighbor for five years. The feelings are akin to another so I suppose I do on some level." Sheldon answered as his roommate kept his gaze on him. "Now if you'll excuse me I have more important matters to attend to."

Leonard watched him disappear from view and sat deep in thought. He was acting weird, even for Sheldon. Since when did he care for Penny so much to pick her up off the floor? All he ever cared about was himself; that was all that mattered regardless of the situation. He picked up the remote and turned on the television, he needed to stop thinking about impossible things.

_**Thank you for reading and please review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Here's the next chapter!**_

_**I am not sure if a product exists as mentioned in this chapter but it came to me as I was writing. If it's been invented then please don't sue me!**_

Penny went shopping with Bernadette and Amy in Glendale Galleria, but her mind was occupied elsewhere. She was still confused whether or not she really kissed him when she was drunk in Long Beach, he would have said something by now, right?

"Are you alright?" Amy asked. "You haven't made a single purchase in any store despite your successful advertisement last week. I expected you to splurge on shoes at the very least."

"I'm fine; I just want to save the money in case I don't get another job. Window shopping is fun too." Penny replied and she wasn't lying. It was odd that her bank account wasn't hovering near zero and she didn't have an urge to spend the majority of it, maybe she was slowly maturing somehow.

"Is something bothering you? It looks like you're thinking about something...or someone." Bernadette observed causing Penny to raise her hands defensively.

"I'm not thinking about anyone!" She lied quickly but they weren't convinced.

"Maybe it's that guy in the commercial with her." Bernadette mused, looking over at Amy. "He is cute."

Penny walked with them toward the food court. "I guess so but he's not my type and I really didn't enjoy kissing him that much." It was an honest answer, she imagined she was kissing Sheldon to get through the scenes but Penny was pretty sure he wouldn't kiss as well as that actor.

Amy's eyes widened. "Are you serious? That man's face is like a perfectly chiseled statute with golden hair and hazel eyes. And don't get me started on his gorgeous tanned body."

She nodded, "I guess those types of guys just don't appeal to me anymore. Dumb jocks are so overrated and trust me; I've dated my share of them."

* * *

><p>"Penny's commercial is on again." Leonard spoke up as he stopped flipping the channels.<p>

It showed Penny dinning with a blonde man and sipping red wine at an expensive five star restaurant. Sheldon watched intently as the scene changed to her in the bathroom in front of a mirror examining her smile with music muffled in the background. She pulled out a miniature toothbrush from her purse and clicked the end a few times as toothpaste emerged from under the brush.

"That's a pretty cool invention huh?" Leonard said, peering over at Sheldon briefly. His eyes narrowed at the screen and he bit his lip slightly.

Penny emerged from the bathroom on the screen and out onto the dance floor at a night club, spotting the same blonde man as she walked towards him. He cups her chin and pulls her in for a kiss as his hands rest on her hips. She then turns to look at the camera and smiles.

_"On the go freshness and whitening no matter where you are. Only from Crest."_

Sheldon sighed and stood up from his spot, walking over to the fridge. Leonard stared at him as he took a sip of water before placing it on the island, bracing his hands against it.

"Problem?"

"No Leonard, I'm perfectly alright. Why do you ask?" He replied still not moving from where he was. His roommate quirked an eyebrow.

"Don't tell me you hate Penny's commercial? You act like this whenever it's on television or avoid it whenever you can by changing the channel."

Sheldon picked up his bottled water. "It has nothing to do with me hating the commercial as you already know. The invention is very practical and it conveys its use perfectly with the images they used. The reason I avoid it is because it's overplayed constantly on every channel to the point of annoyance."

* * *

><p>Penny walked up the stairs and entered 4A, to see Sheldon deep in thought over his laptop. He was startled by her appearance and quickly shut it, surprising her.<p>

"What was that about?"

"Nothing that concerns you." Sheldon retorted, still seated at his desk and staring at nothing in particular as she plopped down on his spot. He looked over at her briefly, ready to scold her about her seating choice. She licked her lips before glancing at him and he twitched involuntarily, shutting his mouth. It was barely noticed but nevertheless it was there.

He then stood up and walked to the fridge, taking out a bottle of water. Penny watched him gulp down half of it before she spoke up.

"Stuck again huh?"

Sheldon paused; he could answer without letting anything slip out. "Actually, yes. I have found myself in a predicament and I have no conclusions on what I must do."

"I could probably help if you want." She offered and watched him purse his lips. "Or wait for Leonard instead."

This caused him to shake his head. "I'm afraid that Leonard will be useless when it comes to this. I will have to figure this out for my own sake although the results are different this time around."

* * *

><p>Sheldon rested his head against his desk, deep in thought with his eyes shut. The symptoms had started during his trip with Penny and his calamity was only increased with her promiscuity. Kolinar had assisted him through it but thanks to his eidetic memory and that infernal commercial constantly playing on television it only hindered his recovery. If only she hadn't kissed him again at the hotel then none of this would be happening to him. There was no reaction from Beverly or Amy both times but when Penny did it, the effect was intensified.<p>

Seven years ago he was faced with the same problem and it was a reminder that he was in fact, as Leonard put it, 'a real boy'. Back then his urges died away as quickly as they appeared, but some lingering feelings still remained this time around. He needed to talk to someone about his dilemma, preferably Beverly but she was away on vacation and incommunicado. Leonard would be his next logical choice but if he were to find out that Penny was in fact the root of his problem then it would only bring conflict. He didn't bother with his clue regarding 2,556 days, anyone with enough education and knowledge of Star Trek would be able to figure it out.

Leonard, Howard and Raj stared at him at his desk as they ate their pizza, he hadn't moved in the last five minutes since they sat down.

"What's his problem?" Howard asked, as Sheldon let out a groan.

"I don't care anymore; he's been acting odd since his seminar." Leonard answered, taking a bite of his pizza. "Probably depressed about the Nobel Prize."

The front door opened and Penny walked in, still clad in her Cheesecake Factory uniform. "I'm starving; I haven't eaten anything all day."

Sheldon eye's snapped open when he heard her voice but he stayed still, his head still on his desk.

"Busy day, huh?" Leonard asked as she took a slice from the box.

"Yeah, but the highlight of my day was when a few people recognized me and asked for my autograph!" She chirped with a huge smile. "It was so worth it."

They watched as Sheldon quickly stood up and darted toward the front door, closing it behind him.

"What's going on with wack-a-doodle?" Penny asked as Raj took a sip of his beer.

"I think he finally snapped. If so, can I plan the retirement party?"

* * *

><p>Sheldon was lying on Amy's couch as she stared at him in confusion."I don't understand why you are in need of my assistance this late and have a need to lay down."<p>

"Is this not the proper protocol when at a psychiatrist?"

She adjusted her glasses. "I'm a Neurobiologist."

"Close enough, although you have a better understanding of the brain."

"Fine, I'll play along. What is troubling you?" Amy asked, sitting down her chair.

"Recent events are filling my thoughts with feelings that weren't there before. They manifested out of nowhere nearly a month ago."

"Describe the scene when it first started."

Sheldon clenched his hands. "I'd rather not say what they are as it was years ago but most recently before my speech in Long Beach."

She nodded. "Alright, now can't you give me something to provide some guidance?"

He cleared his throat. "I had urges that subsided but traces still remain and I'm unsure as to why they are still there."

"Now I'm more confused." Amy said and he sat up before looking at her.

"Fine. There is a term that is used in Star Trek that bares similarities close to my symptoms. This happened seven years ago as well but I didn't partake in the act due to self control and Kolinar. However, I find myself wanting to engage in it out of pleasure rather than necessity this time."

She stared at him as if he spoke in another language. "I know what Kolinar is as you've previously mentioned it but you're making it worse, just spit it out Sheldon."

He bit his lip and hesitated. "Are you familiar with Pon Farr?"

"Is that a religion on that show or something?"

Sheldon sighed and sat up from her couch. "Never mind, I'd rather ask around online and get advice from strangers."

* * *

><p>Penny walked into the building with a smile on her face, she was being considered as a model for Calvin Klein. Even though she never modeled before she would take the offer immediately and it seems like easy money.<p>

She saw Sheldon descending the stairs and turned to look at him only to see him freeze on the steps, a surprised expression plastered across his face. Just as she was about to speak he turned around and darted back up the stairs toward his apartment.

"What was that about?" Penny asked aloud to herself and proceeded to get her mail.

* * *

><p>"So when do you start shooting?" Amy asked excitedly as she sat with Penny in her apartment.<p>

"Starting Monday but I'm worried about Tuesday." She answered, wondering how Sheldon would cope if she wasn't his waitress.

"I'm sure Sheldon would be alright without you as his waitress although I wouldn't be. Perhaps I could sneak into your photo shoot to avoid his inevitable whining."

Penny smiled slightly. "I doubt it and I don't think you can Ames."

"That's too bad." She said with a hint of disappointment. "I was hoping of conducting my own photo shoot in secret. Tell you what, I'll buy the magazine and blow up the photo so I can hang it in my apartment as tangible proof of my support of your career."

She forced a smile at Amy. "Gee thanks."

* * *

><p>Sheldon sat with his three friends in the Cheesecake Factory and was surprised when a woman with black hair approached their table. "I'm Darcy and I'll be your server this evening."<p>

"Where is Penny?" He asked, lowering the menu to look at her. She was slightly taller than Penny and had her hair tied back in a pony tail.

"She has a photo shoot, Sheldon. We told you this yesterday." Howard spoke up, looking at him in disbelief.

"Why didn't she tell me herself?" He asked, wondering why she hadn't.

"You barely see her anymore since you guys came back from Long beach and when she does come over you hide in your room." Leonard replied, peering over his glasses before mumbling to himself. "Not that I'm complaining."

"Did you have a fight or something?" Raj asked curiously.

"Of course not." Sheldon answered, handing Darcy his menu. "I'll have a Barbeque Bacon Cheeseburger with barbecue, bacon and cheese on side. I trust you will not contaminate my dinner in any shape or form or I'll have a word with your manager."

* * *

><p>"The magazine is out!" Howard exclaimed as he entered 4A, holding it out as he closed the door behind him.<p>

Leonard moved over for him to sit down on the middle cushion, taking Sheldon's spot. They flipped through the pages in Cosmopolitan, scanning for Penny's picture. Sheldon was at his desk, trying to ignore them but he was curious as to what she was advertising.

"There she is!" Leonard exclaimed, pointing to her image. It was spread across two pages with Penny lying on her side, perching her head with her hand with her eyes focused on something off screen. She was clad in a white unlined bra with matching low-rise panties. "I thought it was for clothes, not lingerie."

Sheldon looked up from his laptop then, very briefly, before he focused back on his work.

"Very sexy." Raj spoke up. "I would so buy their lingerie."

Both of them looked at him as his eyes shot back down to the image. Howard looked over at Sheldon. "Hey, don't you want to see Penny's debut as a model?"

His fingers hovered over the keyboard, wondering how to answer without sounding suspicious. "I'd prefer not to but as she is my friend I'll give her my support."

Sheldon walked over to them and Howard handed him the magazine. He stared at her image briefly before handing it back to him, his gaze unmoving. "I don't see what all the excitement is about."

"What? This is almost akin to seeing Penny naked for me." Howard replied, earning a look from Leonard.

"You're engaged to Bernadette."

"I know and I love her so much but you guys were lucky to see her naked. Except for the Homo Novus here; you unlucky bastard."

Sheldon twitched and his eidetic memory flashed to her sunbathing naked on the beach. He cleared his throat and avoided their eyes before walking to the front door. "I have some errands to run. Good day."

Raj eyed the magazine one more. "If you're done with that can I have it? I enjoy taking the quizzes and reading my horoscope, it's always so accurate that it blows my mind."

* * *

><p>Knock. Knock. Knock.<p>

"Amy."

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Amy."

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Amy."

She looked toward the door and walked over to open it, seeing Sheldon's serious expression. "You seem to be facing yet another dilemma I see."

"Obviously. May I come in?" He asked and she motioned to her couch. Sheldon walked in and froze, his eyes wandered immediately over to her west wall.

There was Penny's lingerie advertisement, only enlarged and occupying the entire wall. He twitched and let out a yell of frustration, surprising Amy. Good Lord was a there a deity out there toying with him for his or her own personal enjoyment?

She watched him plop onto her couch and clutch his head in his hands before her eyes darted between the picture and Sheldon. Does this have to do with her bestie?

_**Thank you for reading and please review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Sadly I don't own The Big Bang Theory**

**Sorry for the really, really long delay! I finally managed to find a job and the shifts were crazy in the beginning, rotating from day shift to night shift but now they have stabilized and I finished writing this story so expect chapters to be release normally from now. All that I have left is QC before posting them. **

**Hope you forgive me and I will continue the other story as well but one at a time, right?**

"You've been spending a lot of time with Amy lately. Are you dating again?" Leonard asked hopeful, if they could start again then perhaps there was hope of him and Penny too.

"That's a ridiculous question." Sheldon answered, his eyes fixed on his laptop. "I am simply going to her for psychiatric help."

He did a double take on him. "What? Why?"

His roommate sighed and turned his head toward him. "Because I require it and your mother is unavailable."

"Is it working?"

Sheldon shook his head. "Not at the moment but I am hopeful. If it does get worse I'll have to check myself into a rehab facility."

Leonard peered over his glasses at him. "Maybe he really is losing it."

* * *

><p>Sheldon paced around his office, mentally recalling the past five years of social interactions he had experienced with Penny. His conclusion had made perfect sense to him and the odds of him being wrong was very low or near impossible.<p>

All the signs over the years point to one obvious conclusion that he is, in fact, the guy. Even Penny's behavior toward him is solid proof; pupils dilating, increase of perspiration, rapid heartbeat, calling him 'sweetie' and even 'honey' which is reserved only for her lovers.

He rubbed his temples, why was he so fixated on Penny? Being a Homo Novus he shouldn't be acting this way, it didn't make any sense.

* * *

><p>"Sheldon is slowly going insane." Leonard spoke up as they sat in the cafeteria eating their dessert together. He placed a slice of German Chocolate cake in front of himself and took a forkful.<p>

"It's inevitable but I assumed he would have a few years left at most." Howard mused, laughing to himself. "What's he done this time?"

"It's not what he's done but it's his behavior." Leonard replied, earning looks from the two.

Raj swallowed his food before answering. "Like what?"

"For starters he speaks in circles and the majority of his answers keep coming back to an odd number. I've seen it on his whiteboard too when I walk by it."

"Probably stuck on something physics related." Raj answered but it caused Howard to shake his head in thought as he stroked his chin.

"No, I think this has happened before. Do you remember the exact number?"

Leonard furrowed his eyebrows. "Yeah, '2,552 days'. Is it relevant to his insanity?"

A devious smile spread across his lips. "Oh yes it is. Gentlemen, it's beginning once again."

Raj eyed him. "Looks like Howard is next in line to joining Sheldon. It seems like it's getting contagious."

Howard laced his fingers together on the table. "I can't believe none of you remember this! That was the best mini Sheldon-free vacation we had since we went to Vegas a few years ago."

Leonard looked over at him. "He did say it was days."

"And if you take that number and put it into years..."

Raj calculated it quickly in his mind. "Seven years and your point - oh my God."

Leonard's fork slipped out of his hand as Howard nodded confidently."It's Pon Farr alright."

* * *

><p>"I am confused as to your problems Sheldon at two in the morning." Amy told him sleepily, and she was completely fed up with him as she rubbed her eyes. "You come to my apartment at random times and it's just a giant loop with you mumbling Star Trek references."<p>

He sighed and walked into her apartment and as he closed the door Penny's enlarged advertisement burned his vision. "Can you remove that from my sight?"

She focused on the image. "I refuse and you seem to be put off by her gorgeous advertisement. I have a hunch that this involves my 'bestie' in some way or another."

Sheldon clenched his hands together. "I'm not put off by it, in fact it's the exact opposite."

Amy tilted her head to the side. "Then you're turned on by it?"

He twitched before replying in a quiet voice. "Yes."

"What did you say? I didn't hear your response."

Sheldon leaned back against the couch and ran his hand through his hair; tousling it. "I said yes, alright?"

Amy pushed her glasses up her nose and nodded, slightly irked that he never gets to the point. "If you had said so sooner then I would have saved myself a lot of time and sleep, Sheldon."

"I told you the symptoms were akin to Pon Farr. If you had watched the show or had the decency to Google it then you would have caught on sooner!"

"Alright, but why didn't you mention anything about being attracted to Penny?"

He looked over at Amy. "I am given the understanding that one does not harbor feelings for another friend's ex. I suppose that this applies to females as well since we terminated our relationship."

"Sheldon, I told you that I was alright with it." She reassured him. "It was only on paper that we were dating and we were more like friends than lovers."

"Then the emotional turmoil was unjustified in avoiding Penny all this time?"

She nodded. "It appears so and from what I've seen she's uncomfortable as well."

"Has she mentioned anything about my behavior?" Sheldon asked, standing up from her couch.

"Not much but she did say that you would avoid her like the plague. If you seriously like her then say something."

"But I'm not entirely certain if it's Pon Farr or not. And refrain from saying anything to Penny as I know females have a tendency to blab everything without thinking."

Amy grasped her doorknob as he walked out into the hall. "Men are the same and I can't help you there. You need to figure out your emotions yourself."

* * *

><p>"So the closest female would then be Amy right?" Raj asked earning nods from his friends.<p>

"But they terminated their relationship." Leonard reminded them. "I doubt Amy would be up to a one night stand with him if Kolinar doesn't work.

Howard shook his head. "That would be a problem. I don't think we could handle a horny Sheldon. Luckily, last time he just locked himself in his room without an explanation."

Leonard rubbed his forehead. "If that doesn't work then we'll have to hire a prostitute and tell her to dress up like Uruha. Does anyone know if he's had sex before?"

"He never told us but I doubt he'd want his first time with a hooker." Howard spoke up as Raj crossed his arms.

"Like a cousin is better."

"It was a second cousin and we said to never to bring this up again!"

* * *

><p>Penny was upset with Sheldon and he was avoiding her nearly a month now. The awkwardness between them only increased to the point of it driving her mad. She realized through his absence in her life she really did have feelings for him and missed his presence. Why was he avoiding her and going mute whenever she was around?<p>

She hadn't done anything to offend him; that she knew of at least and she no longer took food from his fridge without asking. Sheldon would barely leave his room unless he had to work whenever she was in their apartment. Even the guys saw that something was weird but shrugged it off as him finally going insane like Professor Rothman. They did say it was 'only a matter of time'.

On Saturday Penny finally snapped and waltzed over to their apartment to find Sheldon pondering over his whiteboard after she slammed the door open. He stared at her, with a mix of a frightened and surprised expression.

"I've had it!" She yelled. "Why are you treating me like this?"

Sheldon blinked momentarily and peered at the front door. "I believe you almost broke the door off its hinges."

"I don't care! Just answer my question. You don't respond to my texts either!"

He capped his marker. "I'm afraid I can't for both of our sakes at least until I figure everything out."

A confused look washed over her face. "What?"

"If I were to tell you, it would jeopardize the five years of friendship that we have established between us. I for one do not wish to deteriorate it further."

"It already has because you treat me like a stranger. You barely notice that I'm here and this is the first time that you've spoken to me. What did I do so wrong? At least a strike would be better than this."

"Strikes are useless against you in the first place." Sheldon answered as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "There is something that you have done, I will admit that but it wasn't intentional on your part."

"Just get to the point!"

"You are trying my patience woman!" He yelled, towering over her.

"And you're not?!"

He grasped her shoulders. "You have completely derailed me into nothing more than a common man!"

"What?" Penny asked, confused at his outburst.

"Do you know how difficult it was for me in Long Beach?! Your sexual advances have stymied me since that night. Do you know how much self control I had to muster from not acting on my impulses?"

She raised her index finger as her face inched closer to his. "I swear if you won't tell me-"

"All I could think about was the implications of what I was close to doing. Do you not remember anything that night?"

Penny paused and stared into his darkened blue eyes. She felt as if her brain was rewinding like an old VHS tape when it finally settled on her lying naked on top of him.

_Sheldon had stirred awake because of it and sat up slightly, causing her to roll onto her back and it was then that he noticed that she was nude._

_"That wasn't nice." She pouted and moved over onto him once more as he sat completely still. Penny cupped his cheek and before he had a chance to scold her, she spoke seductively. "I want you Sheldon..."_

_She pressed her lips against his and he tasted the residual alcohol on them as his body acted of his own accord. He moved his lips against hers and Penny moaned, causing a switch to flip inside him._

_Sheldon rolled her over and pinned her to the bed as her hands moved under his shirt. He moved down to her neck and smelled the wine on her breath, causing him to stop what he was doing. Penny was under the influence of alcohol and Pon Farr was guiding him; this would be taking advantage of her in her state._

"We almost had sex." She breathed and he let go of her shoulders. "But you stopped yourself."

"Yes, it took great restrain to do so but I succeeded only barely. However your promiscuous tanning session brought it all back and I cursed myself for being a weak man. Your commercial and that lingerie advertisement only made it more difficult. It did however, make me realize what I was denying for a long time."

Penny felt a little guilty and spoke up. "Sheldon, I-"

"I think I've fallen for you." He admitted, watching her glare turn into confusion.

"Huh?"

"Has your hearing disintegrated?" Sheldon asked, feeling the temperature increase in the room. If Leonard tampered with the thermostat again he was looking at a strike instead. "I think- no I am absolutely certain that I have developed feelings for you which is odd since I am not a hippie and the time period for Pon Farr ended last week."

"You like me?" Penny asked, hoping this wasn't a dream.

"I do but it's much more than that. I've come to the conclusion that you mean the universe to me, far more than physics does and it has stumped me. Being a man of science I never assumed that I would be bombarded by anything involving females of a sexual nature. Turns out I am not as immune as predicted to your devilish charms as the common man; your advertisements are confirmation of this. I only wish that if you not reciprocate the same thoughts that we could revert our friendship paradigm back to as it was." Sheldon explain as Penny's lips curved into a smile as she walked closer to him, an arm's length away from him.

"I don't want to, not now, not ever."

He frowned. "I expected as much that I went too far. I will learn to dispel these feelings and-"

Penny silenced him as she collided her lips with his, surprising him at the action. He went stiff but she moved her lips against his; luckily Sheldon was a fast learner. His right hand instinctively tangled in her golden locks while the other gripped her hip, pulling Penny closer to him. She trailed her tongue along his bottom lip and he granted her access, deepening the kiss. It wasn't long until they parted for air and they stared fixedly at each other's eyes.

"I like you too Sheldon."

He gave her a genuine smile, a real one not reminiscent of the joker or the koala face in any way. "I am quite pleased to hear you say that. It will certainly make my life less complicated."

Penny giggled, causing Sheldon's eyebrow to rise slightly. "I don't see what could possibly be funny. You have no idea what you put me through since Long Beach."

"That I've managed to single handedly cause the extinction of the rare and elusive Homo Novus."

His blue eyes softened. "I see no cause for concern regarding that fact. You made me realize that I drilled that thought into my brain to avoid the need for human contact from the opposite sex. I only needed to find the right one so to speak."

She gave him a peck on the cheek. "I know you're the missing half of my life, I have no doubts about it."

**Thank you for reading and please review! Chapter 8 coming soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sadly I don't own The Big Bang Theory**

Leonard hesitantly knocked on Penny's door and it opened seconds later. "Hey, Leonard."

"Hi Penny. I just want to apologize for disregarding your feelings about us getting back together. I admit I was too pushy."

She nodded and motioned for him to come inside. "Took you long enough but apology accepted."

He followed her to the island as she scooped out some vanilla ice cream into a bowl. Leonard then noticed that this was the first time in a month that she looked happy. "Guess that everything is working out for you, huh?"

She put the container in the freezer. "You can definitely say that. After those Crest and Calvin Klein jobs, all sorts of doors are beginning to open up."

"I'm happy for you. Also congratulations with your newfound success. Who knows, you might be in a television show soon."

"Maybe, but I'm not going to think about it. Patience really does pay off and if it's meant to be then so be it." Penny told him, taking out a spoon from her drawer.

"Well, I hope everything works out." He replied honestly and started walking toward the door before he paused. "You know would it be alright if we get dinner sometime? Just as friends though."

She started to sweat, this was unexpected.

"Umm, sure I guess."

Leonard's face lit up. "Then would you accept my offer for tonight?"

She mentally frowned, Leonard would never move on at this rate. "I can't tonight. I already made plans with friends at work." Penny lied to him, trying to sound convincing and he nodded.

"No problem. So I guess I'll see you later."

"Yup, see ya."

When the door closed she sighed and then worried if Sheldon would be able to keep his mouth shut. Sheldon and her had both decided to keep their relationship a secret so that Leonard wouldn't suffer a heart attack and destroy their friendship. How long that would last was up to Sheldon's self control and if the past were to dictate, he would blab any second now.

* * *

><p>"So what are we playing for vintage video game night?" Howard asked, sifting through SNES cartridges in his hands.<p>

"How about Zelda?" Raj offered as Leonard dug through a huge box. They had driven past a garage sale and it only cost them $50 for about 80 games they guessed by sight. So of them they already had but they didn't care, the more copies the better.

"Hey what do you think of Castlevania in original Japanese, Sheldon?" Leonard asked, surprised to see him come out of his room with his jacket and wearing denim.

"I will not be joining you this evening. I have a previous engagement to attend to."

The three watched him in confusion. Sheldon never missed vintage game night.

"Are you ill?" Leonard asked, peering over his glasses at him, gesturing to the jeans.

This caused his roommate to sigh in exasperation. "Has your vision begun to fail? Honestly Leonard, one night can be overlooked without a need to raise suspicion or questions."

Howard and Raj stared at him as he bid them farewell. The three immediately rushed to the door and Leonard stared through the peephole.

"He's going down the stairs." He said and they rushed once more to the window, hoping to catch a glimpse of him but they didn't see him walk out of the building.

"Odd even for him." Howard spoke up. "Maybe he's got a date with Amy and she picked him up from the parking lot."

Raj shook his head. "Amy is in a relationship with Stuart, they were making out in the comic store parking lot two days ago. It was pretty intense."

"In any case we need another player for Mario Kart." Leonard mused, walking over to the front door. "Maybe Penny could spare a game or two before she leaves to go out with friends from work."

"Wow, Sheldon wearing jeans?" Howard asked rhetorically and Raj nodded.

"Indeed, however his ass did look good in them, which is a bit surprising." He looked over at him and Raj shifted his eyes back toward Leonard knocking on Penny's door.

After a few knocks he retreated back to his apartment. "I guess she left already. How about Raj plays the winner?"

They nodded in agreement as Howard picked up the controller.

* * *

><p>"Isn't this nice?" Penny asked, her arm wrapped around his as they walked down the street.<p>

"If you are referring to our after-dinner walk then I agree. However our safety is at risk at this hour and the probability of a crime has increased ten-fold." Sheldon replied, his eyes darting wildly at every corner and alley that they passed.

She rubbed his arm reassuringly. "Don't worry. If someone tries to jump us I'll go junior rodeo on their ass "

"I appreciate the sentiment but a female your size protecting both of us from a marauder is not exactly comforting." He observed as they neared their apartment building.

"It's fine; there are lots of people around us. Just enjoy the fresh air."

Sheldon opened his mouth but stopped himself from speaking and did as he was told. The air was refreshing, that he would admit without a doubt. He relaxed his shoulders and stared ahead as Penny glanced over at him, a smile plastered across her face.

* * *

><p>"I am unsure of how to proceed." Sheldon admitted as they ascended the stairs. "Our relationship will be discovered if they see the two of us arriving at precisely the same time."<p>

Penny stifled a groan. "Relax we, or I rather, will say that I ran into you downstairs."

"But what if they see through the ruse? I'm terrified of being smothered at the hands of Leonard Hofstadter in my own room. Penny, if I'm asleep, there is no way for me to outrun him."

They neared fourth floor and Penny paused near the next set of stairs, turning to look at him. "It'll be fine. When the time is right we can tell them everything. You've already managed to keep it a secret for a month."

"A task proven to be quite difficult." He answered but he had no choice but to agree, it was better to keep this from the others, crossing over to the other side was not a priority on his list. She cupped her hand on his cheek and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Penny smiled, he was getting used to her kissing him and touching him, hell he was even fine with holding her hand, just as long as she did wash her hands before she grasped it. "Goodnight Sheldon."

"Yes, pleasant dreams." He answered and they walked up towards the fourth floor, going their separate ways. Before Sheldon had a chance to open the door it flung open with Leonard staring at him. Penny froze at her door and stopped breathing, wondering what Leonard would do.

"Thank God you're home. There was a story on the news that a tall gangly man was stabbed."

Sheldon raised his eyebrow. "And you assumed it was me? At least you have the decency to be concerned for my safety and for that I thank you."

Penny let out a sigh and Leonard finally noticed her. "Oh you're back too, Penny?"

She turned her head to look at him and nodded. "Yeah, just got back from dinner."

"At the same time as Sheldon?" He asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, we ran into each other downstairs." Penny lied and Leonard accepted it.

"Guess stranger things have happened, huh?"

She bit her lip. "Yeah, they certainly do."

* * *

><p>"Are you completely blind to your surroundings?" Raj asked, earning looks from Howard and Leonard.<p>

"Do you know how ridiculous you sound?" Howard countered. "Sheldon and Penny are not an item."

Leonard nodded. "Agreed. Firstly, Sheldon is a Homo Novus and secondly Penny can't stand him. Those two just don't work, either in this world or the others out there."

"Well maybe in one. Who's to say that one of us isn't with her out there?" Howard mused earning a laugh from Leonard.

"I think a possibility of you and Raj is more plausible."

"Hey, just because are such good friends does not mean we're homosexual." Raj defended. "You're just jealous."

Sheldon walked into the apartment and started taking off his jacket."Howard, you're in my spot."

He rolled his eyes and scooted over to the middle cushion as Sheldon sat down on the couch. The atmosphere felt odd to him as he exchanged stares with his friends.

"Is there something wrong?"

The three of them stayed silent as Sheldon took a bite of his tangerine chicken. "Leonard, if this is about your paper I proofread it to ensure your mathematical errors would not be published once more."

"It's not that. Look we have a question that is ridiculous but we feel compelled to ask. Are you currently dating anyone?" He asked cautiously.

"First of all, do I appear to be a man with plenty of time on my hands?"

"Well no." Howard answered earning a slight smile from Sheldon.

"And there is your answer."

"Now that we have that cleared up where is Penny?" Leonard asked, staring at the extra tray on the coffee table.

"She took an extra shift at the Cheesecake Factory." Sheldon replied casually taking another bite.

"How do you know that?" Raj asked, glancing over at him.

"I conversed with her this morning when she left for work."

Howard and Leonard stared at him as Raj smiled and nodded confidently at them.

* * *

><p>"They are onto us Penny." Sheldon said, standing near her island as she brewed green tea for both of them. They had managed to conceal their relationship for nearly two months; it was surprising that he had managed to keep his mouth shut this long.<p>

"You don't have to worry. Even if they did suspect something they would brush it off as impossible."

He glared at her slightly as she handed him his mug. "Nevertheless, I feel that they should know about us soon. The thought of being interrogated by either one of them gives me a stomach ache."

She patted the cushion next to her and he obliged, causing her to rest her hand on his thigh. He was immune to her touches and kisses by now but she decided to postpone sex until he was ready. There was no rush and the thought of breaking him wasn't at the top of her list.

"Bernadette and Howard's wedding is coming up. Why don't we tell them after their big day?"

"I suppose we could but I am troubled by this." Sheldon admitted, earning a surprised expression from her.

"Why?"

"Leonard is boasting that he is taking you to the wedding as a date. I would much rather prefer if I would take you instead but in order to keep up appearances I have no choice but stand on the sidelines."

Penny smiled apologetically and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I want you to take me too but I have a plan to keep Leonard at bay throughout the entire wedding with a certain someone."

Sheldon's eyebrows lifted in curiosity. "Really? Do tell."

* * *

><p>Penny sipped at her wine as she watched Howard and Bernadette dance in the middle of the floor officially as husband and wife. They were so perfect together that if she didn't have Sheldon it would make her cry that she would have been alone and unloved.<p>

She looked over at Sheldon across the table as he studied her intently. Flashing him a smile briefly she was caught by surprise when Leonard grabbed her hand and lead her to the dance floor. He glared at his short friend and completely missed that Raj was observing them with a devilish grin on his face.

They danced a bit clumsily as he stepped on her toes a few times before he got used to the tempo of the music and she smiled forcefully at Leonard.

"Penny there is something that I want to talk to you about." He spoke up and she felt her stomach drop. "I thought that I might have a chance in this setting. I want to ask you about revamping our beta test once more."

"Leonard, it's been two months. I moved on and I don't see the point in us dating again. And besides, I found someone already."

He felt embarrassed and they stopped on the floor when the song ended. "You have? I never noticed. Then I apologize for asking again. Seems like I do need to move on after all huh?"

Penny watched as he sulked off toward the direction of their table when she a light tap on her shoulder, causing her to turn around.

"Penny, after watching that disastrous performance of what shouldn't be referred to as dancing, may I be permitted a dance with you?"

She smiled and took his hand. "Of course you can."

Raj watched them in the distance as a disgruntled Leonard poured another glass of wine. "Dude Sheldon is the alpha male of the dance floor. He's making you look like a chimp out there."

He glared at them and his Indian friend. "Thanks for captioning my pain."

"They are so dating. Mark my words Leonard, in no time we will have another wedding and a mini Sheldon running around the apartment."

Leonard choked on his wine before spitting it out onto the table as Raj grinned at him. However, in almost an instant Raj's face fell as he saw a familiar face sit down beside his depressed friend.

"Leonard, long time no see." She said sweetly as he turned to look at her in surprise.

"Priya? What are you doing here?"

Raj downed the rest of his drink and stood up. "Great, I need something stronger for my oncoming depression."

* * *

><p>Penny watched an episode of Desperate Housewives on the Tivo when she heard pounding at her door. She looked at the clock and immediately knew that it couldn't be any of their friends; it was sooo past their bedtime.<p>

After pausing it she peeped through the hole before opening it."Leonard, why are you here so late?"

He leaned against the door frame, clearly drunk as he could barely stand on his own two feet.

"How could you throw Priya at me when you clearly know how I feel about you?"

"She Skyped me and asked if you were single. Look-"

He held up his hand. "Not done. If you think that I can get over you by using my ex as a substitute then you're obviously mistaken."

She sighed out loud. "You're drunk so we'll talk in the morning, okay?"

Penny grabbed her door and tried to close it but he managed to sneak his foot in time. "No I want to talk now."

"Well I don't, so sleep on it." She ordered, pointing across the hall.

"Is it Sheldon?" He asked slurring as his head hung low. "I see how close you've gotten but I guess I denied what was in front of me."

Penny was surprised by this and moved her hair away from her face. Guess when Leonard's drunk he catches on instead on when sober. "Go home Leonard."

She pushed him slightly away from her door before shutting it and locked it. He blinked a few times and stumbled toward 4A, surprised that Penny had just pushed him away, both verbally and physically.

* * *

><p>Sheldon stifled a yawn as he emerged from his bedroom, immediately walking to his cupboard for his cereal bowl. After pouring the desired ratio of shredded wheat to milk he made his way to his couch and paused at the body lying face down near the front door.<p>

He sat his bowl down on the coffee table and inched closer to see that it was only Leonard. At least he could rule out having a stranger's dead body in his apartment. That would be an awkward conversation with the local police force after they questioned him previously regarding his death ray that he had tried to build over the summer. He was sure that it would work after a few adjustments but it only attracted birds to his window. Unfortunately for them, they collided with it and when the neighbors saw the blood spattered windows they called 911.

Sheldon crouched down and poked his roommate three times on the forehead. "Leonard?"

No response. Good Lord he better not be deceased. He tried a few more times and there were finally signs of life allowing him to relax.

"Why am I on the floor?" Leonard asked, getting up onto his feet.

"My guess is as good as yours. I assumed you had a sexual escapade with Priya since you didn't come home last night after the wedding." Sheldon told him, earning a puzzled expression.

"Really? I can't seem to remember anything." He replied, feeling the headache starting to kick in.

"Another wonderful effect that is bestowed upon binge drinkers. Even if you were celebrating their nuptials that is still not an excuse to abuse the bottle."

Leonard massaged his forehead. "I've also got a massive hangover. Do we have any aspirin?"

Sheldon nodded smugly. "Ahh, another bonus. We are out of aspirin. I would recommend a prairie oyster but I would rather you not vomit as the smell emitting from you is poisonous enough."

He glared at him before walking past him toward the bathroom."I'm taking a shower."

"Excellent choice, however, you are in violation of clause four of the roommate agreement." Sheldon began, causing Leonard to turn around to look at him."Your bathroom time is after mine; even though alcohol destroys brain cells I doubt it killed enough to cause that important fact to cross your mind. That's a strike."

He stared at Sheldon and ignored him, shutting the bathroom door loudly.

**Thank you for reading and please review! Chapter 9 coming up next!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sadly I don't own The Big Bang Theory**

**Phew, I finally finished this story and will continue writing. I have an idea already for my next story so stay tuned!**

"Leonard knows about us Penny?"

She nodded slowly. "Yeah, he showed up at my door after midnight clearly drunk and aware. I told him to go home and didn't answer his question."

"I see, now I know why he was passed out on the floor." Sheldon mused, sitting on Penny's couch.

"He was? Wow, he must have been really drunk and upset."

"Indeed. I thought that he was dead at first and I was already thinking of what to tell the CSI when they would arrive." He told her, causing her eyes to widen.

"What?"

"It's common sense that I would be the first suspect as I am the roommate. As I began considering the number of scenarios that might occur, it is starting how anyone with a decent IQ could easily get away with murder."

"You're kidding." She asked, earning a shake.

"If only it weren't true. Now it would appear that he is suffering from temporary amnesia but I hope it's permanent."

Penny took her hand in his. "Sheldon, he'll find out eventually, we can't hide this forever. I'm ready to tell him, are you?"

"Do you by any chance wish to bake MeeMaw's pecan pie? I have a craving for it."

She hung her head. Why did he keep changing the topic? "No, but I could buy one from the store. I don't have the ingredients."

"Unacceptable. Luckily I do and you must make it from scratch. Now let's get cracking."

* * *

><p>"I think Penny's avoiding me." Leonard muttered, taking a sip of his coke as they sat in the cafeteria without Sheldon.<p>

"How so? Her presence around you hasn't decreased but just the opposite." Howard replied looking up at him from his plate.

"And Raj isn't helping much either. They aren't dating, alright?"

Raj let out a sigh. "You are denying it because somewhere in that head of yours you know it's possible, even if it's a 1% chance."

"More like 0.0001%" Howard corrected earning a nod from Raj.

"That is still a chance either way, I've seen stranger things happen even against the odds."

Leonard frowned. "Oh yeah, like what?"

"You dating Penny two times and Howard actually getting married." Raj responded, staring at the two of them. "Honestly if I was Penny, I'd pick Sheldon over Leonard. He is much better suited for her and I have a feeling that he knows this as well as the both of you."

* * *

><p>Sheldon sat at his desk, writing in his notebook when the door to his office opened. He didn't bother to look up until he heard Leonard's voice.<p>

"I need to discuss something with you."

He stared at him, placing the cap back on his pen. "Do you not remember how to knock?"

Leonard shot him a glare and Sheldon motioned to the chair across his desk for him to sit down. "I trust this is of importance as I am extremely busy Leonard."

He complied and cleared his throat, folding his hands on the desk."It's about Penny."

Sheldon huffed and leaned back in his chair. "Good Lord, you're obsessed with that woman to no end. Please leave so that-"

"You're dating her aren't you?"

He paused and saw the seriousness in Leonard's eyes before moving his eyes down to his clenched hands. There was no use, he would die at the hands of his roommate right there and then. His tombstone was before his eyes: 'Strangled by a washed up Homunculus before accepting his Nobel Prize'.

Sheldon stayed still, afraid to make any sudden movements and eyed his door. If he made a run for it he would make it, Leonard was not a hard person to outrun.

"Leonard, I believe that your delusion is mitigated on the fact that you have not had coitus in a designated time period. I suggest you call Priya before your mediocre mind creates anymore ridiculous manifestations regarding Penny and I."

"Why does everyone want to set me up with Priya again?" He asked angrily as Sheldon stood up from his chair.

"Well, Priya was the second woman in your life that managed to sustain a relationship with you that progressed longer than two months and I believe Raj isn't keen on that I might add."

Leonard's memory then flashed to his drunken stupor when he knocked on Penny's door. He had confronted her about Sheldon and she didn't deny or confirm it, just as Sheldon is doing now. Focusing back on their conversation he noticed that Sheldon had disappeared. He walked out of the office and growled. "That bastard is hiding something..."

* * *

><p>"Have you seen Sheldon?" Leonard asked, sitting in his apartment.<p>

Raj and Howard shook their heads in unison as they dug into their food.

"Is he missing or something?" Bernadette asked curiously as Leonard set his takeout tray down on the table.

"I suppose you could say that. His phone is off and he changed his Facebook status to 'Sheldon Copper is M.I.A."

"Perhaps you should call his mother." Amy suggested. "That woman would convince the devil to go repent his sins so a hiding physicist should be simple to convince."

"It's so obvious where Sheldon is hiding. You guys are so slow." Raj told them, taking a sip of his beer.

* * *

><p>Penny sat with Sheldon on her couch, leaning against him slightly as they watched a rerun of Star Trek. Leonard had come earlier to ask if Sheldon was hiding here and lied that he wasn't there. He had searched everywhere he could and had somehow missed checking behind the shower, and Sheldon thanked his lucky stars. Penny was angered and had had enough, telling him to go check the train store or something.<p>

She wasn't paying much attention to the movie and instead traced her finger over his hand as she held it in the other. He had allowed her to touch him whenever she had the need to without so much of a complaint.

Their relationship was progressing; he had hugged and kissed her when he discovered that he was being considered for the Nobel and recently when he allowed her to sit on his lap to 'try an experiment'. It was definitely a success as he didn't push her off him and it ended in making out on her couch.

For a germaphobe he was pretty lenient to the majority of things. Of course there was still no touching his food and if she was to kiss him her teeth had better be brushed with an appropriate amount of mouthwash in the morning and evening and after every meal.

When she came from work she had to shower before any contact with him as the amount of bacteria at a restaurant could cause him illness or sudden death. Other than that everything was game.

"Is my hand much more fascinating than Spock?" He asked, his eyes focused on the screen.

"Yup, I never noticed how long your fingers were. They're suited to play the piano." She answered, pressing her palm against his to see the difference in size.

"I do play the piano, Penny. You found that out when you sabotaged my virgin Cuba Libres."

She laughed out loud, causing him to glance at her. "Hey, I enjoyed your performance and so did everyone else at the restaurant. They asked me if you could be hired full time but I said it was a rare onetime privilege."

He turned to look at the screen again and smiled to himself as Penny continued talking about him playing sober for her next time.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready?" Penny asked, sitting across from Sheldon on the couch as he shook his head quickly.<p>

"I don't think I could do this."

"It won't hurt a bit and I promise you it'll be okay." She pressed, holding his hands in hers.

He sighed. "Penny, I would much rather attempt coitus with you than tell Leonard the truth. At least I won't perish from the latter."

"What did I say about the 'c' word?" She asked, glaring at him."You make it sound like a medical condition."

"Fine, I'd rather have sex with you than tell Leonard, happy?" He corrected, as Penny's eyes fell on his.

"That depends. Are you saying that only as a compromise or are you considering it seriously?"

Sheldon licked his lips. "I am considering it seriously, Penny. I knew that from the moment we would begin a relationship that carnal activities would be inevitable. Besides it's not like I haven't performed the act previously as everyone assumes."

"So you're not a virgin?" She asked in surprise, this was definitely unexpected.

"I am thirty years old, Penny. How does one stay a virgin for that amount of time?" He asked as if she had told him that subatomic particles never existed in the first place.

"Although I did it just to see what the big deal was. I felt no connection to the woman other than biological urges when I was 23 years old. Leonard joked that I finally hit puberty when he saw that I came back wearing the same clothes as the night before."

"It's just odd because you hate physical contact and said that sex is messy, loud and unsanitary."

"You are correct but I recently pushed those thoughts away when I found out about your night with Raj. I was frustrated with the news and found myself wishing that I was the one instead." He explained as he looked down at his hands.

"When you explained yourself to me the next day I felt relieved that you two hadn't committed the act. Finding the reason for my thoughts was foolhardy from the start when I began to diagnose my symptoms and was startled to find myself in the same position as Amy had. Our trip to the symposium only brought out the feelings farther with our closeness."

Sheldon then twitched slightly. "When Amy, Beverly and that woman when I was 23 kissed me I felt nothing at all. Not a single shred of attraction or need to kiss them back. However, when you kissed me when I was stuck on my formula I felt this odd but pleasant sensation during and after the act. It calmed me down and yet my heart rate quickened at the response. The second time was when you were at the hotel and woke me up when you sprawled on top of me completely naked. I tried to sit up but you pressed your lips against mine and I forgot what I was thinking of in that moment. The same feelings were duplicated and that's when I knew I wanted to have c- sex with you."

Penny spread her arms out and leaned to hug him. Rubbing circles on his back she rested her head on his shoulder. "I admire your courage Sheldon. You really are different from the jerks that I dated. All this time I held back sex until you were ready but you've been doing that for me instead."

Sheldon then kissed her and she felt his hands pull her closer and onto his lap, not breaking the kiss. He placed his hand on her cheek and deepened it, tracing his tongue over her lips. She obliged and granted him access as she moved slightly to straddle him and he chuckled against her lips.

"What?" She breathed, parting slightly to get some air as he moved his lips down to her neck.

"This action is a case of Déjà Vu, Kitten." He replied huskily.

Penny felt him bite her neck and a moan escaped her lips as she felt his hands grip her waist to steady her. He trailed kisses down toward her collarbone and brought down her left strap with his teeth. It was making her toes curl and they haven't had sex yet!

She brought her lips to his again and felt his tongue caress hers. He moved it sensually and it made her realize that he truly was a genius in everything he did. Penny sucked on his tongue and he bucked beneath her, sending a jolt of pleasure throughout her body.

* * *

><p>Leonard opened the door to Penny's apartment and couldn't believe his eyes at what he was seeing. There on the couch was Sheldon beneath her with his hands under her tank top cupping her breasts while hers were clasped to his undone belt. It didn't help that her pink bra was around her waist and he nearly dropped the phone in his hands.<p>

He averted his eyes, realizing that his Indian friend was right all along. The rest of their friends followed Leonard and stared in shock as Raj grinned.

"There's a Dr. Von Dressler on the line that wants to talk to you." Leonard said after gaining the courage to speak.

Sheldon glanced over at him with Penny sitting on top of him. "What is this pertaining to as I am currently occupied."

"It's about the Nobel Prize, you won." Leonard told him calmly as his roommate pushed Penny off him and grabbed the phone out of his hands.

She fell back onto the cushion and sat up, a little upset that she got blown off for a doctor. They watched him hang up the phone with a smile plastered across his face.

"I actually won! This is astounding that I have proven String Theory!"

They stood there in silence before Amy spoke up. "That's great news but I believe a more startling realization is that you are trying to mate with my bestie."

"I won the Nobel Prize and intercourse with my girlfriend is a higher priority?"

Howard nodded. "Yeah it is, since when did you and Penny start dating?"

"Obviously a week after they came back from Long Beach." Raj spoke up, gaining attention from everyone including Sheldon and Penny.

"You knew about us all this time?" She asked surprised.

"I knew about you long before that. I saw how you two got along and the eye sex you exchanged on a daily bases. If you looked up sexual tension in any dictionary you would find their picture next to it. It was only a matter of time."

Leonard took of his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "I don't know what to say."

Bernadette and her husband grabbed Leonard's arms and pulled him toward the hall before Howard spoke up. "Let's give them some privacy and you can think of something when Sheldon gets back."

Amy followed behind and dug into her purse. "Leonard, I need monitor your brain waves to see if I can duplicate the same effect on Ricky."

Raj flashed him a thumbs up and closed the door causing Sheldon to turn around to a slightly miffed Penny. "I apologize for my action earlier."

She walked up to him and pecked him on the lips. "Apology not accepted."

This caused him to frown at her words. "Why?"

"Because you need to make it up to me with more than that." She said suggestively, pulling him towards her bedroom. "Let's put that brilliant mind to good use shall we?"

THE END

**Thank you for reading and please review!**


End file.
